Sticky Summer
by sully vann
Summary: Justin and Alex get hot


Sticky Summer

R

Summary: Justin and Alex get hot.

"No more pencils! No more books! No more teacher's dirty looks!" Alex sings, twirling down the street, her backpack barely hang on her shoulder as she quickly turns backwards and stops.

"Come on, Justin!" Alex said exasperatedly at her brother. "Even you could be a little excited for school to be over – now you can study for the SATs and build that robot Zeke keeps talking about, and...WAIT!" She yells as Justin reachers her and opens his mouth. He closes it, rolls his eyes, and keeps walking passed her. "Wait!" She calls, grabbing his hand.

"What?" He replies, turning to face her.

"The ice cream man!" She shrieks, running off in the opposite direction of home. "Loser buys the ice cream!" She laughs as Justin grudgingly follows her. He hasn't had a Bomb Pop in years...

"Okay, really, three bucks for a Bomb Pop? Things sure have changed since I was a kid." Alex said as Justin unlocked the door to their apartment.

"Well, Alex, the economy..."

"Stop!" Alex said again, tossing her backpack into the corner (where it was likely to remain until September). "School is over. Can you just relax for, like, five seconds?"

"Fine," Justin said, sitting next to her on the couch and tossing his legs across her lap.

"Uh, excuse me?" Alex asked, looking at his feet, still clad in sneakers and to his face, then back again. "What, exactly, do you think you're doing?"

"Didn't you tell me to relax?" Justin laughed, digging his heels into her thighs.

"Hey, ouch!" Alex cried, forgetting about the Bomb Pop as she tries to shove Justin's legs off of her. The Bomb Pop ends up creating a runny red streak down Justin's khakis before Alex can catch it.

"Alex! These are new!" Justin crows, jumping up and running to the kitchen.

"Sorry?" Alex says, briefly looking at her popsicle before popping it back in her mouth.

"Yeah, right, I'm sure you are." Justin said, frantically wiping at his pants.

"Aw, come on, it'll come out in the wash." Alex said, swishing passed Justin to get lemonade out of the fridge. She reached up for a cup and felt something cold running down her back.

"What the -?" She asked, turning around to catch Justin laughing at her.

"Sorry?" He replies, chomping at a now very short popsicle.

"Justin! This shirt is a limited edition tee that I had to outbid, like, four people for on Ebay!"

"Don't worry, Alex," Justin said condescendingly. "I'm sure it'll come out in the wash."

"Ugh!" Alex replied, jumping forward and thrusting the blue bottom of her popsicle all over Justin's button down.

"Hey!" Justin said, stepping to the side a moment too late, but also catching Alex's foot and causing them both to tumble to the ground, their popsicles a distant memory as they finishing melting under their bodies.

Alex quickly tries to right herself, but she ends up falling again, directly on to Justin.

"Oof!" He says.

"Hey, shut up!" Alex says, punching his shoulder. A few seconds later: "You owe me another Bomb Pop."

"What?" Justin asks, struggling to maneuver Alex so he can get up. "I think you're the one who owes me another delicious frozen treat – of my choosing!"

"No way!" Alex says, purposely pinning him back to the ground and shifting so that she could keep him pinned. Then Justin shifted and- "Justin?" Alex asked, looking into her brother's eyes as they bulge almost out of his head.

"Oh, my God," Justin starts, desperately trying to wiggle away from her and away from the...situation that is forming between them, literally.

"Whoa." Alex says, stopping his movement with a twitch of her hips.

"Ugh, Alex!" Justin says, not even a little in pain – more in excitement.

"Is this weird?" Alex asks. "I feel like this should be weird." She says, moving a bit more and causing Justin to get harder between them. "But..."

"It's not?" Justin asks, hopefully. "Because, uh, I won't think it's weird if you don't. I also won't ever mention it again if you just get off."

"What was that, Justin?" Alex asked, sliding lower down his body. "Get... you off?" She laughed, her hand ghosting over the bulge in his pants.

"Uuhhnn," Justin moaned, twitching into her hand. "Not...fair." Justin breathed in deeply, then quickly picked Alex up and moved her to the couch, settling close to her.

"Wait, parents!" Alex said, as if just realizing what was happening – and more importantly, where.

"Dad's downstairs, afternoon rush. Mom had to take Max to another dentist appointment, and with all of the junk that he eats, they'll be there for awhile." Justin explained. "Just to be sure, though..." Justin whipped out his wand and muttered a few words, then they both heard the front door lock turn with a satisfying click.

"You're a mess," Justin laughed quietly into her ear as he pinned her to the couch. "You've got blue around your mouth and a popsicle stick in your hair." Justin reached back and gently removed it.

"I'm not the only one who is a mess," Alex retorted, pressing her body up into his cock, causing him to finally lie on the couch with her.

"Oh, Alex," Justin moaned as she worked her hips up against his once, twice, three times. "You've got to stop, or, uh, this isn't going to go any further." He admitted, blushing. "And uh, maybe it shouldn't?"

"Do you want it to?" Alex asked, looking at Justin with the most earnest look he'd ever seen.

"Yes, please."

"Well, then," Alex grinned, lying back against the couch. She reached behind Justin and grabbed at the hem of his shirt, tug-tug-tugging until he sat up and let her rip it over his head.

"Again, not fair," Justin said, gathering Alex in his arms, pressing her to his chest as he worked his hands under her shirt. There was a momentary struggle, but then Justin was releasing her bra, tugging her shirt and flinging her bra over the couch. "Oh, wow." Justin said as he took in her newly-exposed upper half.

"Yeah, pretty great, I know." Alex grinned, pushing her hands between their bodies and grabbing at his belt. Justin laughs at her frustration at being unable to undo it and sits up, quickly unbuckling and removing it. He hesitates at the waist of his khakis, so Alex deftly unbuttons and unzips them, tugs off his shoes and follows with his pants. Justin is standing in front of Alex, the head of his cock peeking out from his boxers.

"Wow," Alex said, clearly mimicking him but also impressed with what she could (barely) see. She snakes her hand into his waist band and his cock twitches. Slowly, she wrapped her hand around it and Justin moaned.

"Alex, Alex, God," he said. "You have to, ugh, stop."

"Why?" Alex said, loosening her grip.

"Because I'm going to lose it before you ever even get your clothes all the way off."

"That's no good," Alex said, hooking her fingers inside her panties and removing them quickly. Justin hisses at the sight, Alex naked below him, his cock throbbing and aching just above her. "Off." She said, and Justin complied, clumsily removing them while still trying to touch as much of Alex as possible.

Alex grinned and pulled him to her, feeling him hard against her while their tongues danced.

"You taste like a Bomb Pop," she muttered when they broke away to breathe.

"You taste amazing," he replied. "Can I...?" he asked, rubbing his aching cock against her, feeling her on him.

"God, yes, Justin," Alex said.

Justin reached for his wand on the table, muttered something quickly, and a condom materialized on the floor.

"What spell was THAT?" Alex asked as Justin tore open the package.

"I'll teach it to you sometime," Justin said as he positioned the condom. Alex moved his hands from it and used her own to slide it on him, making him shudder. "So, this is...?"

"Okay, Justin, it's more than okay," Alex replied, letting one leg fall off the couch so he could position himself. For a moment, he teased her with his cock before she glared. "Now, Justin!"

Justin didn't need to be asked again, and he slowly sank into Alex, who pushed herself off of the couch and let him enter her completely.

"Oh, my God, Justin," she moaned as he put his arms on either side of her head. "Please, please move. God, you feel good."

Justin and Alex locked eyes as he slowly slid out of her and then back into her, steadily, steadily as Alex became more and more worked up. Moments later, she wrapped her legs around his ass and pushed her heels into him.

"More, Justin," Alex moaned, and Justin complied, losing his steady rhythm and pumping into her over and over and over until he felt himself go.

"Alex, God," Justin said, slipping out of her. "I'm sorry..."

"Justin, it's okay," Alex said. "Let's just take this upstairs - because you owe me, and I'm going to hold you to that." She grinned.

"Deal."


End file.
